


Wet Dog

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: Summer Fun [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 05:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19528132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: This was turning out to be more blissful than you had expected. Until he gave a disdainful sniff.“You smell like wet dog.”QuatrexReader





	Wet Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Wet Dog**

You languidly sauntered along the shoreline, gentle waves lapping at your bare feet. The water was pleasantly cool and you enjoyed the feeling of it against your skin. Your skirt swirled around your legs in the warm breeze, the sun kissing your bare shoulders and arms. You breathed in the salty air and closed your eyes for a moment, utterly enjoying this moment of peace. 

The peace was broken, however, by a dog’s loud barking, and the next moment a very wet Golden Retriever bounded passed you. It kicked up salt water, effectively soaking your clothes, and causing you to shriek with laughter at the coolness of it. The dog halted a few feet away from you, gazing at you with a playful expression in its eyes. You grinned at him.

“Oh, so now you want to play it me?” you asked him. With a loud bark, the dog jumped in your direction, and you playfully kicked up some water. “Where’s your ball?”

The dog barked again, and then a tennis ball came sailing at you. It plopped into the water by your feet, and you bend down to pick it up. You shot the person who threw it at you a grin, before aiming. You send the ball flying and the dog took off after it, barking excitedly. 

Quatre caught up with you, and warm smile on his face. His hair and khaki shorts were soaked, as well as the white T-shirt he was wearing, which was also sporting two stains on the front part that looked a suspicious lot like dog paws. 

“I see he got you good,” you told him with a chuckle, while reaching out to grab his hand.

Quatre chuckled as well, while shaking droplets of sea water from his hair. “Yeah…”

You whistled the dog back, and it came running at you, the ball clutched between its teeth. You praised him as he reached you, and he dropped the ball at your feet. “Good boy, Jimmy.”

Quatre went to pick up the ball, and the dog started skittering excitedly. Quatre looked around; ball in hand, and you got a nagging suspicion that he would… oh dear. The ball went sailing up the beach, and Jimmy went after it, kicking up loads of sand and dusting his coat. 

“You are so gonna give him a bath,” you said with a scowl. “You need one yourself anyway.”

The blond chuckled, before he gave you a playful shove, sending you stumbling further into the water. You lost your balance, and shrieked as you realized that you were going to tumble head first into the water. You came up sputtering, and threw Quatre a half hearted glare. Jimmy came racing back, his ball forgotten, spattering water all over you as he danced around you. 

“Now,” Quatre said. “You can give him the bath.”

“Oh, why you…” You shot up and shoved him.

When he went down, he grabbed you and took you with him, and you ended up sprawled on top of him. He was laughing and pushed your wet hair out of your face. You scowled down at him, but his laughter was infectious, and soon you found yourself laughing along with him. Jimmy ran around you both in circles, but you temporarily forgot about him when Quatre pulled you down for a kiss. It tasted salty from the sea, and you were still giggling as you pulled back, meeting laughing aquamarine eyes with your own gaze. Jimmy took his chance and got close enough to you to give you a very wet ‘dog kiss’.

“Eww…” You quickly wiped at your cheek. 

Jimmy wagged his tail and stood gazing at you calmly.

“Why, boy? You want a kiss too?” you asked him. “Well, you’re in for it now!”

You wrapped your arms around the dog’s neck, and started raining kisses all over his head. He smelled of the sea and wet dog, and underneath it a hint of your perfume, as you had spend some time cuddling with him that morning. 

Quatre lay beneath you still, gazing up at you with adoring eyes. You met his gaze and gave him a smile, feeling wonderful to know that he only looked at you like that. 

“What a blissful summer day,” you told him teasingly. “My two favorite blondes to accompany me to the beach.”

“Are you comparing me to a dog?” he asked you.

“Why, he is a very handsome dog!” you ruffled Jimmy’s ears. “Aren’t you Jimmy?”

Jimmy barked and gave you another lick, before giving poor Quatre one as well, who was quite defenseless in his prone position. He chuckled, while trying to push him away. 

“Go fetch your ball!” you told the dog, who immediately shot down the beach.

“Some peace at last.” Quatre pulled you down once more and kissed you again.

You twined your arms around his neck and sighed in bliss as he deepened the kiss. You kissed him back with vigor and relaxed against him. When he broke the kiss, he moved to nuzzle your cheek and jaw line. Your eyes drifted shut at the sensations. This was turning out to be more blissful than you had expected. Until he gave a disdainful sniff.

“You smell like wet dog.”

Your eyes shot wide open and you gazed down on him with a comical expression on your face. “Quatre Winner, are you telling me that I stink?”

He grinned up at you. “I didn’t say that, did I?”

“But you meant it in that way!” you exclaimed. “Yes, you definitely did.”

You sat on top of his stomach with your arms crossed in front of your chest, as he threw back his head and laughed. Your eyes narrowed. You would so get back at him for this. Sneaky little thing. He appeared all nice and angelic on the outside, but inside he was the devil. 

His hands clutched his sides as he tried to suppress the bubbles of laughter that rose from his throat. 

“You better stop laughing now,” you told him evilly, as a plan began to form in your mind. “Or Master Quatre can sleep in the servant’s quarters tonight.”

Abruptly he stopped. “You wouldn’t.”

“Don’t tempt me.” You placed your hands on the wet sand beside his head and leaned in. You scrunched up your face in an attempt to get back at him. “You stink too!”

“How about we go back and take care of that?” he asked you, feigning innocence.

You gave him a sultry smile. “Oh, why not.”

You got off of him, and he got up as well, just in time for Jimmy to reach you again. You smiled as you entwined your fingers with Quatre’s. How blissful indeed.

**-x-x-x-**


End file.
